Inside The Digi-Field
by maiuayame
Summary: This a request HenryxTakato so in other words yaoi so in even more words do not flame about the topic of yaoi you can flame about anything else if you'd like though. This is rated M for a reason. What happens when Henry's beign a bit cowardly with his feelings for Takato? And what happens when Takato gives the worst hypothetical situation in history? A whole lot of stuff.


**Hi everyone merry Christmas and happy holiday this was requested by davislover10 and I had a great time writing it and I hope I get more requests soon I've got time to kill given that it is winter break oh and I got a vocal writer so I can just speak and type now, do you know how easy that will make my life? Okay well on with the fic- Oh Mimi?**

**Mimi: Morgan/Maiuayame doesn't own a thing.**

**Morgan: Isn't that the sad truth…**

It had been a long day at school and all Henry wanted to do was go home and relax, and he would have if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't relax, in fact he'd already began losing precious sleep.

It wasn't picking colleges to attend, he'd done that and gotten acceptance letters from all of his first choices.

It wasn't that his dad was spending more time at work, he was okay with that.

It wasn't because Terriermon had seen a Yorkie Terrier and had decided to act like one most of the time, he was semi-okay with that.

It wasn't because he figured out he was gay…he'd done that three years ago and told his family and friends two years ago.

So you may be getting frustrated by now and saying well what is it?

Well to sum it up into smaller terms, Takato was his problem, now to expand on it, he was in love with Takato and that was the problem.

You see now you maybe at the part where you're like well he's your best friend and he'll understand, right?

Well you see that wasn't the problem, given that Takato was gay and out of the closet.

And now you're probably like well what the hell's up, man up and tell him. You see all that is way easier said than done.

But in full honestly, was Henry acting like a twelve year old not telling his crush his feelings?

Yes he was.

Did he know that he was acting like a twelve year old?

Yes he did.

Now today was going to be different, today was the day he was going to tell Takato exactly how he felt, they were meeting at the park to look over their acceptance letters and decide which college they'd say yes to since they wanted to attend the same college and send out their letter at the same time.

Henry reached the giant purple snow globe like thing that had been placed in the middle of the park, it was four o'clock in the afternoon so no one was really there since it was about 25 degrees Fahrenheit outside (I don't know what that would be in Celsius but let's go like this it is too cold to snow)

Henry walked in side to find Takato already there with his letters out in front of him. It was an understatement to say they'd changed a bit form when they were twelve. Takato had now begun to actually brush and comb his hair so it laid flat and dangled to his shoulders, he was wearing a blue and gray winter jacket, with blue gloves and

he had on dark blue skinny jeans and black sneakers. He'd gotten taller too he still wasn't as tall as Henry though but his boyish like face had matured a lot but it still remained soft and kind.

Henry was wearing a black winter jacket with orange cuffs and black gloves, his hair was short now but  
not too short, it was spiky. For pants he was wearing a black jeans and boots.

Henry immediately began to smile as he saw Takato playing with a single domino sliding it in and out of his hands.

"Hey Takato," he said as he walked over to the amazing boy who he called his best friend.

"Oh hey Henry, cool you're here, ready to start looking at the letters?"

"Yeah sure," Henry said smiling as he slid the letters out of his pocket and placed them next to Takato's.

They let about twenty minutes go by as they discussed the colleges until they fell into an awkward silence that Takato decided to break.

"Hey Henry, can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Yeah, shoot."

Henry could see a building blush on Takato's face as he stuttered out the hypothetical question:

"Okay so let's say there were these two friends, their guys by the way, the two friends anyway so let's say one of the friends really liked the other and knew for a fact the other was gay but he didn't want to wreck their friendship but here's the thing they'll be going to college this year and they'll be with each other more than most of the time, so how can he be around someone he love- I mean he like so much without telling him? Or should he just come clean to the truth and tell him? But if he did tell him what if he didn't like him back wouldn't that make everything all awkward? "

Henry had no choice but to roll his eyes as he thought, _I mean come on he's always been bad with hypotheticals but this is his worst one yet it's so obvious he's talking about us- oh he's talking about us…how stupid could I get._

And with that Henry leaned in and pressed his lips to Takato who immediately wrapped his arms around Henry's neck. They leaned into the kiss as Henry's arms wrapped around Takato's slim waist and leaned back on to the padded matting of the giant globe.

Henry was on the bottom as he let Takato kneel in his lap on top of him. They pulled away for a bit for breath and just looked at each other.

"You do not know how long I've wanted to do that," Henry said between breaths.

"Oh yeah, so why didn't you?"

"Oh you know this and that and a bit of this."

Takato smiled as he kissed Henry and fidgeted with the zipper of his coat revealing his orange sweater shirt, in return Henry zipped down Takato's coat and threw it off his shoulders revealing his blue velvet shirt, Henry's personal favorite.

"Are we really going to do it in the park?"

"You started it."

"I know and but just in case," Takato took out card and flug it in the door way and said, "digi field open."

A gray white fog appeared making it impossible for anyone to see the park let along find their way into the dome, a useful card that Rika foolishly gave Takato and called useless. (It also increased the temperature inside)

Henry shrugged off his jacket and pinned Takato to the ground smirking as it took not time at all for them to pull off their clothes and gloves until they were down to just their boxer-briefs.

Henry caressed Takato's cheek, "ready?"

"Since I was 14."

"Hmm I've got you beat since I was 13 ½."

"Yeah okay-" Takato gasped as he felt Henry rub his hard nipple and kiss down his neck to his stomach.

The smaller boy moaned as he ran his fingers through Henry's spiked hair; Henry got to the line of Takato's underwear and took it off with his teeth.

Once they were off Takato watched as Henry took off his own underwear revealing his large cock...he almost moaned at the sight.

Henry smirked as he covered Takato's body with his own and gave him his fingers to suck, which Takato did immediately coating them with saliva. Henry took them away and placed one finger at the younger boys entrance and slid it into him.

Takato tensed at first but loosened up as his body adjusted and began to moan for more and of course Henry complied by adding another finger and doing a scissoring motion, Takato arched his back in pleasure, "H- Henry!"

With that Henry added the third finger and let Takato get used to them, pumping in and out. When he saw Takato was ready he took them out making him whimper from the loss.

"Shhh…I'm going to give you something better," Henry whispered as he placed himself at Takato's entrance and slowly entered him. Takato stiffened as hen interlaced his hand with Henry's and made light sounds of discomfort.

"I can pull ou-"

"No, you cannot," Takato snapped at the boy causing him to smile, some things never change.

Soon Takato did adjust and when he did give the okay, Henry dived in erecting a scream full of pleasure.

Henry dived in and out of Takato soon finding his prostate and jabbing it almost sending Takato over the edge.

"T- Takato you feel so good and tight."

"He- Ha- ahhh!"

Takato couldn't even finish his sentence as he felt Henry go even deeper inside of him, it sent him over the edge and he released himself with a final moan. Henry thrusted a few more times until he came with the tightening of Takato all around him.

"I…" Henry panted…"I love you."

"I love you too Henry," Takato barely made out as his breath was still uneven.

Henry flipped them so Takato was on top and engulfed him in his embrace."

"Sh- shouldn't we be going…?"

"No…baby it's cold outside."

Takato and Henry laughed as they fell asleep in the dome.

Thankfully the digi field lasted until midnight when Henry and Takato woke up and raced out the park to get home and not get the whole "you're not adults yet" speech from their parents.

…...

I couldn't help the baby its cold outside thing….anyway I hope you all enjoy and above all even if you hated it merry Christmas. Oh and I have three more digimon fics to set out today as a Christmas gift one for Tai and Matt and one for Takuya and Kouji and one for Davis and Ken. Oh and one more for TK and Ken because I'd feel bad for leaving him out. Yes I know that's four.


End file.
